


Jilted Lovers

by SCastallion



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCastallion/pseuds/SCastallion
Summary: The war had been over for so, so many years.But the dreams.The dreams were tearing them apart.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Jilted Lovers

The war had been over for so, so many years. 

But the dreams.  
They never seemed to stop for either of the two beautiful women sleeping next to one another in their luxurious bed in the Castle Bright Moon. It was superfluously giant by both of their standards, but Glimmer insisted that the Hero of Etheria and the love of her life deserved nothing but the best. Begrudgingly the two had agreed, and for a long time they had loved the nights spent doing anything but sleeping, finding out all the different advantages of having so much space to roll around. Not to mention the couch in the other corner by the fireplace, or the humongous window seat in front of the wide stained glass window overlooking the Whispering Woods.  
Adora woke up first this time, with a start and reflexively grabbed the Sword of Protection that she had convinced Catra to allow her to keep in a specially made sheath along the side of their bed. She sat up straight now, hefting the weight of the Sword in one hand, her other hand on her chest, trying to catch her breath. She swung her feet off the side of the bed letting them dangle as the flashes of fire and smoke and destruction still lingered in her mind. She tried to gently shake them away to no avail. She rolled her eyes, just annoyed with it now. She could see one of the other planets in their solar system through the window, meaning it was once again the middle of the night, and once again her brain had decided to make her relive horrible moments, and even invent awful new ones for her to suffer through instead of enjoying having Catra in her arms.  
Catra. Shit. Adora looked over at her small wife now, immediately noticing her tail twitching up a storm, accompanied by tiny whimpers. The telltale signs that had become all too familiar of the nightmares raging inside her head. Adora thought longingly of years past, when she would have leap to the other side of the bed, waking Catra up to reassure her over and over that the Horde was defeated, that Prime was gone, that everything was okay now. That worked perfectly for a long while, Catra always able to fall back to sleep in Adora's strong arms after the tears had passed, the feeling of safety restored. But after so many nights of that, months after months, now years, Catra did not always respond that way anymore. Sometimes she would scream at Adora, saying “I don't need a hero right now! Just leave me alone and let me try to sleep.” Sometimes she would just kiss Adora gently, reassure her that she was okay but just wanted to go for a run alone to clear her mind. Sometimes she would say nothing at all, instead curing into a tight ball and trying to shake the voices out of her head, pushing Adora away as she tried to console her raddled wife.  
A month or so ago, when Adora leapt to wake her, Catra had lashed out violently, screaming at the top of her lungs and scratching Adora across her bare chest, causing warm blood to spill out onto their fluffy pillows and blankets. Adora had just sat back, stunned, as Catra had leapt to her side grabbing for her hand, tears flowing down her face as she poured apology, saying over and over, “I didn't mean to do that to you! I didn't mean it! I never wanted to hurt you -ever- again! Why did I do that?? Adora, I'm so fucking sorry. I'm so fucking sorry.” They didn't go back to sleep at all that night, instead stripping the bed of the stained sheets and sitting together on the window seat, Adora consoling Catra as she let out gentle sobs every once and a while, and Catra reaching over to wipe away Adora's tears before they could ever reach her chin, until daybreak. The rest of that day was difficult for the both of them as they tried to put on happy faces and pretend that everything was okay, because deep down they both now knew that something was very wrong indeed. Before bed that night Catra had said, “I hate that someone that doesn't exist anymore still has this power over me. He is gone. And I hate that, because all I want to do is kill him with my bare hands to convince my brain to fucking let go of it all. To let me be.”  
Before that had happened, the dreams had been inconsistent, but now had been haunting both of them every single night. They used to dream of each other often, but had been unable to find the other in dreams since. Almost all of Adora's dreams were centered around trying to find her wife. And even when they were awake, that rift was tangible.  
Now Adora ran her fingers over the place the scratch marks had been. There were no scars thanks to She-Ra's healing abilities, but they were there in her mind. She did not want to fear her lover, and truly, she didn't. After all that they had been through she knew that Catra meant what she had said, meant that she truly did not mean to hurt Adora. But she worried that there would always be that part of her brain that was reluctant to help now, for fear of running the whole day again. Fear of making nit all worse again.  
At that though, she cracked a small grin. She did -not- allow fear to control her, ever. She knew what she had to do now. She transformed the sword into a bracer on her left arm, and slid silently out of their shared bed, causing Catra to whimper and roll over, but did not wake her. Adora glided silently across the bedroom floor to their bathroom, shutting the heavy door behind her. She started the water in the deep bathtub, checking the temperature to get it just right. Catra used to hate taking baths, but the two had taken so many together that now she loved them and took them alone regularly. Adora added some of the special soap that Perfuma had given her, turning the water light purple and making it smell of flowers. She lit as many candles as she could find, creating a dream-like environment in the darkness of the rest of the room. Once the tub was filled enough, she stopped the water, and reentered their bedroom. Catra must have rolled over again, because she was now completely on Adora's side of the bed.  
Adora transformed her sword back into its true form, taking just a moment to admire the gleaming brilliance of the blue runestone, before hefting it above her head, whispering, “For the Honor of Grayskull!” The blinding white light that followed was enough to startle Catra into semi-consciousness, her heart pounding in her ears, claws digging into Adora's pillow, creating deep puncture wounds. Adora walked slowly over to the edge of their bed and kneeled down to be face to face with the small feline; she could see Catra's expression soften slightly as she began to understand what she was seeing. Who she was seeing. Adora slowly, and ever gently, reached out to hold Catra's face in her hand, and Catra responded by nuzzling in closer. Without a word, Adora put her arms underneath Catra, effortlessly picking her up. Catra was trembling. Adora stood with her for a moment, just holding her closely and running her left hand along her bare back, petting the messy fur back into place after all that tossing and turning. Now she felt hot tears running onto her chest, falling against Catra's wishes. She grabbed tighter around the muscular neck of her wife, burying her face deeper into Adora's chest. Her thick golden locks feel around Catra's face as Adora began the walk towards the bathroom.  
Catra didn't open her eyes as Adora let go of her with one hand to open the door, effortlessly shifting the weight to her left arm, not moving Catra an inch. The smell wafted over both of them immediately, a sweet mixture of the candles and the beautiful purple suds. She closed the door behind them, walked to the tub, and knelt down, still supporting all of Catra's weight. She again cupped her petite and beautiful face in her oversized hand, asking for eye contact without words. Catra hesitated, always disliking letting anyone look into her teary eyes, but blinked up to meet Adora's level gaze. The way her eyes glowed pale blue in the candlelight gave Catra goosebumps on the back of her neck.. Still holding her face, Adora ever so gently brought her fluffy ear closer to her mouth, and whispered in the smallest voice Catra had ever heard, “May I finish undressing you?”  
The goosebumps spread. Catra offered a small nod.  
Adora flipped her torso so she was now on her back in her arms and carefully slid the sleep shorts down her soft legs, tossing them to the side. Tonight she has chosen one of Adora's old shirts that she had cut the sleeves and bottom off of, so taking off the masterfully tattered remains was unchallenging. With her now completely bare, Adora leaned close once more and in the same soft whisper said, “May I bathe you, my love?” A tear slid down Catra's face, leaving a trail of darkened peach fuzz as she once again nodded. Adora stood from kneeling, draping one of Catra's legs over the water, whispering again, “Dip your toe first,” just like she had done when the two had first started taking baths together. Catra obliged, ready for it to be too hot, but finding the water pleasantly warm under the thick bubbles.  
“Ready?” Another nod. Adora stood up straight, positioned Catra body with her knees on top of her right arm and torso supported by the other over the tub, and lowered her down attentively, choosing to submerge the top half of herself rather than let Catra drop to the bottom. Once she was sure Catra was comfortable she pulled her arms and shoulders out of the tub, dripping much, much water and suds all over the tile surrounding her than she had expected. She considered for a moment going to get a towel, but decided instead to sit right where she was. She was tall enough in this form that the two sat at the same height. She met Catra gaze, and was surprised to see a smile tugging at the corners of Catra’s mouth, exposing just the tips of her fangs.  
“That was very irresponsible of you, She-Ra. Aren't you usually the one cleaning messes up, not making them?”  
Adora's jaw almost broke the tile floor with how hard it fell open.  
The sound of Catra's light giggle, followed by her submerging her whole body snapped it right back up. She came back up just a moment later, shaking her head hard to get the water out of her ears, and also to hit Adora with as many droplets as possible. Now Adora was giggling. She turned her body to sit the opposite way of Catra, stretching her legs straight in front of her, and her muscular arm straight along the edge of the tub. Catra lifted her much smaller arm out of the water and placed it on top of Adora's. It was steaming in the candlelight. She traced her fingertips over to top of her forearm, nothing at first, but then began writing something. Something in First Ones?  
“You've been practicing?” She asked, her tone gently excited. Adora had worked with Bow's dads’ shortly after the war to teach them how to read the dead language, and a lot of  
Etherian's had learned it once again as well. Catra had refused back then, citing that she didn't like normal reading, so why would she want to make it even harder? Now the feline woman just ginned, saying “Yeah well. Ya know. Its kinda like having a secret code or something. Could you tell what I wrote?” Adora shook her head, realizing she had been so excited that she was writing in that language that she had forgotten to pay attention to what she was saying!  
“I just said, ‘I love you. Always.’”  
Adora slid her wet arm back, raising her other hand to intertwine her fingers with the ones that had just been tracing her arm, that was now reaching for Catra's face once again. Catra glided through the water to get closer to her wife. The two sat like that for a moment, foreheads touching, candle light flickering all around them, the only sound being the crackling of the wood wicks.  
“I love you too, Catra. I am so -in- love with you. Always. I-” her voice caught in her throat. “I wish I would just, take your brain out, and put it in this water, and clean all of your pain and sadness away. Wash the nightmares right out of there.”  
Catra pulled her face away, lifting her free hand out of the water and mirroring how Adora held her face. She furrowed her forehead, saying, “Sweetheart, are you saying that you want to… brainwash me?”  
“No! I mean-” But Catra's laughter stopped her from talking, replaced with a big and goofy grin. “I'm being serious! I-” But now Catra was gently pulling on her arm, saying, “Turn back into my wife. And get in here with me. You're already soaked!”  
Adora laughed. “Of course, my love.” She stood and transformed back into herself, amused with her soaked clothing. She stripped quickly, and slid into the tub behind Catra. The water felt perfect as Adora began rubbing Catra's shoulders and down her arms. Once she had gotten to the fingertips of both, she gently pulled the tiny frame in front of her back into her body, lifting Catra so she could straighten her legs before gently setting Catra down on her lap. Catra laid her head on Adora's chest, and Adora ran her fingers through Catra's short hair. She had grown it out all the way long again after the war, but recently had decided she wanted it short again.  
The pair stayed like that for a while, breathing in the steam, until all of the steam was gone. Adora opened her eyes once she noticed the lack of steam, and saw Catra's eyes were closed, her breathing slow and steady. With her toe, she pulled the plug of the drain, not disturbing the sleeping cat. She began humming gently as the water drained, causing Catra's ears to twitch, a small and content smile on her face. Adora didn't move at all until all the water had drained. She tilted Catra ear towards her, and whispered, “I need to get up. Ill be right back.” She shifted Catra's weight off of her enough to stand, get out of the tub, and lay her head on on the back of the tub, her back sloping with the end of the tub. Adora quickly retrieved two of the large towels, wrapping one around herself, and placing the other over top Catra's form in the tub. Feeling confident she could handle the rest in darkness, she blew out all of the candles, and raised her hand to transform once again into She-Ra, the bright light waking Catra slightly. Adora walked back over to the tub and effortlessly scooped her out of it, wrapping the towel around her whole body in one swift motion. She carried her out of the bathroom, choosing to set her down on the couch instead of the bed. She turned back into herself, finished drying off, and walked over to the window seat to grab a blanket big enough for the two to share.  
She walked back over to the couch and took a moment to admire how peaceful Catra looked, but as she stared, Catra opened her different colored eyes, looking up at Adora. She smiled up at her, lazily reaching a hand towards her, and mumbling, “Come back. Stay with me all night.” Adora smiled back and nodded, sliding behind her and using tow towel still wrapped around her tow give her a quick dry, before tossing the damp towel to the side. Adora laid back, guiding Catra so she could once again lay her head on her bare chest. The two nestled into one another to get comfortable. Catra lifted her left hand to place it on Adora's chest.  
“Adora?”  
“Catra?”  
“I needed this more than you knew tonight. I've felt... so far away from you, searching for you every single night, just to still feel so far away waking up right next to you. But right now-” She snuggled closer, her nose ticking the base of Adora’s throat. “I don't think I've ever felt closer.”  
Tears welled up in Adora’s eyes. Her voice strained, she replied, “I'm never going to stop doing absolutely anything that I can to show you that I love you. That I will always love you this much. That I love you more every single day. I'm not going anywhere, no matter what.” Catra was purring now, her eyes closed once again. Adora squeezed her a little more tightly for a moment, whispering, “I promise to be here to wake you up from those dreams. Right here, holding you and keeping you safe.”  
“Promise?” Catra asked, clearly on the edge of sleep.  
“I promise. I love you.” She leaned forward to kiss Catra’s forehead before tossing the blanket over both of them, and then relaxing under the comfortable weight of the love of her life.  
They slept, uninterrupted, until well after the sun had risen. Peacefully together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first piece I have ever published! Any and all feedback is so so appreciated!


End file.
